


indulgence

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, quickie in a broom closet, want and need, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: Something about you is so addicting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not shoot me....I just couldn't help myself...

“You know they’re gonna notice that we’re gone.” His voice was strained, low and gravelly.  
“I don’t care.” The words were muttered against his neck as her lips pressed against his racing pulse. “Do you?”  
Her tongue sought the saltiness of his neck, the remnants of his earlier exhaustion clinging to his skin, the mission he’d just returned from the farthest thing from his mind.  
“Nnn..no…not at all.” He hissed out as her teeth bit into him, his fingers digging into her hips, the fabric of her skirt all of a sudden an annoyance.  
“Mmmmm.” He heard her moan, her tongue flicking out to soothe over the nip she’d made. His hands slid down to the hem of the black fabric that flowed over her thighs, finally reaching skin and slowly, so slowly began to move back up under that too short skirt that he really thought wasn’t short enough.  
His fingers smoothed across her back side, the lace he found there appealing and frustrating. Giving her a hard squeeze he couldn’t help but smirk at the gasp she let out, her mouth pulled away from his neck and her hips pressed even harder against his. He rubbed across her ass one last time before moving his hands back around, one settling on her hip while the other toyed with the top of her lace panties.  
One glance at her in the cramped closet down the hall from the debriefing room told him she was ready, she was wanting him some kind of bad. It had been nearly three weeks since their last time-ships passing in the night with missions pulling them off in different directions or other real life situations impeding their time together. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want her just as badly, but he never was one to do anything in a half ass way.  
Her eyes closed, plump lips parted as his fingers twitched and pulled at the lace covering beneath her skirt. She was the picture of desire, a beautiful, spirited image of yearning come to life. Smiling wickedly he pushed beneath the fabric, his fingers rubbing against her, the shivers running through her apparent, her fingers clutching the material of his tactical suit.  
“Have you missed me Doll?” He breathed huskily in her ear as he leaned down to taste the flesh of her neck. “Have you missed this?” His fingers teasingly traced her outer folds, the soft whine that escaped her proof enough that she had. His hand at her hip easily lifted her leg to wrap around him, exposing more of her to his wandering hand.  
Wanda’s whimpers began to spur him on and he leisurely slipped two fingers into her waiting core, the wetness there already causing a stirring sensation within him. Sliding them in and curling them around he drug them back down toward her entrance, working her into a complete frenzy. He enjoyed seeing her like this, being able to undo her like this. So much of her time was spent keeping a tight leash on her emotions and powers, but when they came together, when they brought each other to new heights and even new depths-it was something…something special.  
“Unbutton you blouse.” He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple, the shaky nod he felt her give at his command followed by her shaky fingers hurriedly undoing ever button on her top, exposing what he was sure was the matching bra to the panties his hand was currently in.  
His fingers continued their dance, her hips gently thrusting along with his movements. He watched as she danced with him, against him-her breasts moving along with the rest of her. Rubbing his hand against her leg that was still wrapped around his waist he was struck by the beauty of what was happening in this moment, the complete trust and love this woman in his arms, in his hands, gave to him. It was breathtaking.  
“James.” Wanda breathed, her voice on edge, craving release.  
“I missed you too Doll. He mumbled as he leaned back in to taste her again, her lips sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. “Missed seeing you like this.” And with that his thumb grazed over her swollen pearl, his fingers still dragging against her tightening walls, her body releasing the weeks of pent up desire and torturous need. He watched her quake before him as she gripped his fingers tightly, his thumb still stroking against her, sending waves of pleasure thrumming through her. Her fingers scratched at his suit, eager to find flesh and connect with him even more.  
He continued to fill her until her trembling ceased, the aftermath a sweaty, quivering mess of beautiful chocolate hair, glazed green eyes and swollen pink lips. Withdrawing his hand and lowering her leg he took a minute to push her hair behind her ear and kissed her sweat stained forehead. He regarded her a moment longer, assessing her breathing rate, the slowed tremble to her hands that were still clutching his suit.  
“Do you still care that they will notice our absence?” She asked, her rate a bit uneven due to what just happened.  
He had enough decency to contemplate her question thoughtfully for a minute. Steve would be pissed he pulled out of such an important meeting, but what was happening here and now in this dark, cramped closet was worth all the disapproving looks Steve could give, all the raised eyebrows Natasha could manage and even all, yes all the cat calls, whistles and jokes that Sam would undoubtedly dish out.  
With one swift movement he lifted her up and pressed her back to the door behind her.  
“Like I said…” He began, leaning down to place a hot open mouth kiss to the top of one breast, “not at all…”


End file.
